Gumball's real love
by trirazor
Summary: my summaries suck so just read thy story to find out what it's about


Gumball's real love

**Disclaimer: do not own the amazing world of gumball. Sadly, that show is awesome. If you have read my other story 'Bugs and Lola's story' don't worry I will get back on it soon.**

**XoXo**

A blue cat wearing a turtle neck sweater and jeans (no shoes) was walking down the hallway to his next class. Gumball sighed as he entered his class. Mrs. Simian started yelling at Gumball for being late even though he was on time. He hated Mrs. Simian as a person and as a teacher, and Gumball doesn't hate anybody.

"Where is your tardy slip?! If you don't have one, three hours detention."

Gumball sighed. "I'm on time Mrs. Simian. Like always you're just looking for an excuse to get me in trouble." Mrs. Simian was surprised she has never had any one stand up against her. She growled and sat back down and started class. Gumball turned back around to see that everyone was surprised.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing dude you just stood up for your self is all. It's not very often that happens." Tobias answered. Gumball nodded in acknowledgment. He himself was surprised once he started thinking about it. He sat in his desk and tried to listen to what the old ape was talking about without falling asleep.

The bell rang and everyone was let out of class. But Gumball stayed behind to pack up. "Hey that was pretty cool how you stood up for yourself. Good job." Carrie said floating by. Gumball nodded. He was happy that his friend from 6th grade was talking to him again, after awhile. They stopped talking for awhile because they had different classes. Carrie turned and left. Gumball didn't notice but Carrie was blushing, because she secretly liked Gumball but couldn't tell him yet. She just doesn't feel ready.

**Carrie's pov**

_**I'm glad he didn't notice my blush, that would've been awkward.**_ I said to myself. I floated to my next class. I could've walked because of ghost puberty I have the ability to grow legs but decided against it. It embarrasses me to walk so I float.

**Normal pov**

Carrie sat at her desk (well floated above her desk) and waited for class to start. While waiting she was just thinking about Gumball. _**Man I love his sarcastic side marks and his bravery today *sigh*.**_ Carrie thought as the class filled up with the high school students (I forgot to mention that Gumball and every one that was in the elmore junior high is now in regular high school and is about three years older. I think its elmore junior high. If you know let me know thanks Merp:3) then Gumball came in, Carrie was surprised she had no idea he was in this class. _**Well I guess it isn't much of a surprise considering it is the first day of school.**_ Carrie was pulled out of her thoughts when Gumball sat next to her.

"Hey, Carrie. You were the only one I know in this class so I thought 'Might as well sit next to a friend' you know?"

Carrie nodded sort of sad that Gumball only saw her as a friend. But really Gumball didn't see her as just a friend, he saw her as a beautiful young girl growing into an even more stunning young lady. Carrie has grown, she was now a bit taller than Gumball when she was walking and not floating. Her figure has gotten curvier and her hair is longer but still covering her left eye. Gumball couldn't help but stare when she wasn't looking. Gumball himself has grown a bit, he was taller, a little more buff but not too much but defiantly had some muscle, he decided that his old clothes were getting to small so on brak he went out and bought some new ones. He was wearing a grey under t-shirt underneath a black hoody that said Gumball on the front and had a blue gumball on the back, he had some cargo shorts on with the killer some m.j high tops shoes.

In reality Gumball was just trying to impress Carrie with the new outfit. And always went after penny to make her jealous. The only thing that seemed to work was the outfit thing. And Carrie was surprised never in her life would she think that Gumball would change his outfit any time soon.

"Carrie…..Carrie…..CARRIE!"

"Hhu….Oh, yeah what?" Carrie asked. Gumball sighed.

"It's time to go." Carrie laughed nervously. "Hehe. Sorry lost my train of thought." Gumball and Carrie walked out of the class room. This time Carrie actually walking, she was embarrassed but was happy to see Gumball starring a little bit. "What didn't I tell you? Ghosts, at a certain age, can grow legs when they get tired of floating all the time." Gumball just shook his head. But was happy to know now. "Hey, Carrie this might sound weird but would you like to go to the movies with me, you know as friend?" Carrie was shocked but happy.

"Sure maybe at 5:30." Gumball nodded and went to the bus. He got on the bus and went home. He got home and set his stuff down and went to the kitchen to get a snack. He then went upstairs to get ready.

**A few hours later:**

Carrie was ready and waiting for Gumball to show up. She was in a black strapless dress and like always, wearing her skull hair pin. A couple minutes later a knock was heard at Carries door. She opened it to find Gumball in a white under shirt under a grey vest and black jeans. Carrie starred for a moment and followed Gumball to his newly bought car. But not before writing a note saying where they went and putting it on the front door. They got in Gumball's mustang and drove off to the movies.

At the movies they had just parked. "So what do you want to see?" Gumball asked Carrie. "How about… The Amazing Spider-man 2!" (by the way I do not own that movie) Gumball nodded and paid for the tickets. They went inside and got drinks and some snacks. "Uhh…."

"Oh, yeah forgot. Don't worry I trust you."

"Really?" Gumball nodded. "Thanks Gumball." Carrie said hugging Gumball. He blushed but shook it off. Carrie flew in, ate some candy, popcorn and drank some soda. And flew back out again. "Thanks again." Gumball nodded. They went to go see the movie. And when it was over they came out of the movie theatre laughing. "That was great. It was funny and had action." Gumball said in between laughs. Carrie just nodded in agreement.

Gumball drove Carrie home and walked her to her door. "Well thanks for the great time, Gumball"

"No problem." Carrie was about to go inside but Gumball stopped her. "Hey, Carrie wait. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I just wanted to say that we have known each other for a while now and just wanted to let you know that you're the most awesome girl I have ever met. You are beautiful, your funny, and most of all I can talk to you easier than anyone. I guess what I'm saying is I like you, no wait like isn't strong enough I 'Love' you Carrie and I've come to realize that now. So, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship or anything I just had to get that off my chest." By now Carrie was crying tears of joy. She just had the love of her life just confess his own love to her. He began to walk away but was stopped by Carrie. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." Gumball was then pulled into a deep kiss. Gumball was surprised but relaxed into it. He closed his eyes and just leaned back into the kiss. They pulled back and smiled. "Bye, I love you Carrie."

"Bye and I love you too Gumball" Gumball walked away and got into his car. After he closed his door he cheered 'WOOOHHOOO!' all the way back to his house. When he got home he went straight to bed dreaming about Carrie.


End file.
